Love that came from the sea
by Rachelle4eva
Summary: Sasuke is a surfer and a special blonde has spotted him from But can their love survive when Sasuke finds out that Naruto comes from an underwater world? A villain that hides in the shadows, a love as bright as the sun. M for later chapters! Slow Updates; SasuNaru KyuuIta Hiatus!
1. Him

**A/N: *sighs* Hello once again the great world of Fanfiction~! I am back after to me what seemed like forever! But while I was away I have done some DRASTIC changes to the whole story the way the characters act and certain sections I have edited. But I will not get into too much detail and you all will be glad to know I have written up to Part 2 of the story it's just a matter of typing it! **

**Very OOC characters just to warn you for now**

**Disclaim: No nakey characters in manga so no mine.**

**Anyway!**

**How about I start ne?**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

***Edited***

**Part One:**

**Chapter 1: Him**

He was sitting on the closet rock he could find without being see, he flicked his sunset tail in excitement.

"Come on" Kiba said pulling on the end of his fin slightly "Your mom is going to skin our fins if we aren't home Young Prince"

Naruto playfully glared at his best friend "Didn't I say for you to just call me Naruto?" The prince looked back towards the huge wave his crush rode at the moment. His surfer. His _Raven_ surfer…yes…he liked that. "Mine..." he mumbled longingly

Kiba sighed "Yes, Young Pr-"

Naruto looked over

"Naruto" the young boy caught himself "We have to go before something happens"

"Go ahead; I will be right down..."

The young man stared at him before sighing once again "Fine but if your mom kills you, it's not my fault." Kiba arched his back and dove under the choppy waves his white and red fin flashing once before it disappeared under the black water.

Naruto, being a merman, highly resembled a woman. He had shoulder length blonde hair with specs of red blown throughout. The women in his underwater village, didn't cut their hair until their first born child.

His skin was a luscious golden tan color; he had a slim body but strong arms. His tail…his tail was as if it was the sunset its self. A beautiful array of colors, reds, oranges, and yellows all mixing into one. But! As you know his village isn't of the particular 'norm' per say. An example would be the royal blood line, which both men and women could bear children. They, being men, harbor the inner workings of females. Also as of becoming human, it only occurred on the new moon of each month. It was _only _the royals. When the time came for his beloved family to rise to the surface poor Naruto would stay below. He wasn't worried; he knew that he would never be able to change, not without help at least.

When his dear older brother disappeared he had stopped changing into a human, so when his family would be enjoying the warm sun on their skin, the golden sand on their legs Naruto would be in his room thinking and wishing. His changing had stopped when he was a mere five years old, _**"such a shame to see a beauty go to waste" **_he was told once.

Stealing one last glance at his raven surfer as he hung ten, Naruto dove under the crashing waves. Down, down, down he descended until he reached a rock formation in the shape of an arch. His home. This to him didn't feel like a home at all. To…put it nicely, the villagers didn't take to kindly to the poor boy. They blamed him for the disappeance of his older brother he didn't even remember that much, for the food shortages in the winter. For everything really. So instead of taking the main way to the palace he rook the back way. Where every day he learned swordsmanship with his teacher, Kakashi-sensei, believe it or not he was late almost every day. And not by a few minutes, by _hours_. His usual excuse _"I had to save a cat from a tree..."_

Opening a small black gate he swam into the garden where he would most likely go unnoticed. But as you have it some people in the town did love the boy and would show up unexpectedly from time to time. Like Jiraiya, the town perv.

"Hey! Bishie-chan!" Pervy-sensei called

Naruto came to a halt "Uncle?!"He turned around and found himself in a big bear hug.

"How are you Kiddo?" The white sannin said ruffling the boy's hair "Keeping out of trouble I presume?"

Naruto looked down "Weeelll I wouldn't say "Keeping out of trouble"" He gave a light hearted laugh as a worried woman burst through the door he was going to enter.

"Naru-chan!" she glomped him "Where in Kami-Sama have you been?"

He tried prying her off, her short red hair flowing as the water was disrupted. "Mom really I was gone for **two hours"**

"Two hours too long!" her sadness turned to anger quickly just as her face turned as bright as her hair "Where in the hell were you?" the woman growled out

"Only…near the surface" he looked up seeing the sun hit the surface of the glistening water

"Go" she turned away "Go to your room"

He started for the door "Yes mother, Bye Uncle"

"Goodbye Bishie-Chan" he smiled and waved happily

"And as for you-"his mother continued with the pervert.

Naruto reached for the door and quickly pulled it open only to find his father on the other side

"Naruto…" the man said coldly

"Father" was the quick response from the boy as he passed by

"Minato can I have a word with you?" was what he heard after his mother had banished the pervert before the door had sealed out the rest of the conversation.

"_I just wish that I could just be a normal merman" _Naruto sighed as he gently floated down onto his bed _"Why?"_

_**-Flashback/Dream Sequence-**_

"_**Toss the ball Naru!" an older boy called **_

"_**Onii-tan!" a small five year old boy ran over to him. It was a New Moon**_

"_**Give me a hug!" he picked up the blonde boy just as he wrapped his small arm around his neck**_

"_**Onii-tan?" the boy pulled back slightly looking at the man who for some reason had a blurry face "Where are we?"**_

_**He gave a low grumble, which must have been a laugh "It is a magical place, called land, where humans wander about"**_

"_**Humans?" he cocked his head to the side cutely**_

"_**Yes, humans they-"he was interrupted by another man who was walking towards them carrying another small boy**_

"_**Hey! Ky-"**_

_**-End-**_

"-aru-chan?" a voice whispered into his ear "Naruto wake up~!" His blue eyes snapped open to see colorless ones looking down at him

"Neji?" Naruto questioned sitting up slightly "How did you get in here?"

"Open window" the red head answered pulling him into a hug "You really should close that window if you are going to sleep; some pervert is going to come in here one day"

Naruto laughed and hugged him back "You mean you Gaara?"

Gaara bashed the boy on the head lightly

"Let's go!" Neji said going back to the open window

"Where?" the blonde was now up and behind Gaara

"For an all Prince's night at Oro-chichi's now hurry it up!"Gaara grabbed on to his hand and pulled him through the window that would change his life forever.

**A/N: Ok! Finished! **

**Quick question for all you other Fan Fic writers~ **

**Have you ever written something that is about 6 or 7 pages long in Word and it looks really short on the site?**

**I hate that! It makes me feel like I could have written more haha! Well please tell me all what you think of the new and greatly improved "Love that Came from the Sea".**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated **

**Flames will be used to heat my Cocoa (BAM~! With marshmallows)**

**Peace Out Peeps**

_**Rachelle**_


	2. Oro-chichi

**A/N: Hello once again and sorry that I have been dead for a while haha! First I would like to start with I have finished writing my story ^_^ so Love that came From the Sea has official ended in my written book! Just…GOT TO TYPE IT! *moves fingers faster* Second, I wanted to thank everybody who has reviewed/read this story, Thanks Everyone! That's it for now!**

**Warnings: OOCness, boyxboy (gay relations later on), mpreg (later; male pregnancy)**

**Starto!**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

***Edited***

**Part One:**

**Chapter 2: Oro-chichi**

Naruto at this moment was being dragged to the newest, hottest place around **Oro-chichi's night club and Magical Shop. **Now Naruto didn't believe in things such as "magical potions" or "sutras" but he was going along for the hell of it. As they approached the building they all heard the loud sounds of the bass hitting against the walls of the club.

"_Sounds like fun in there" _Naruto thought as they three princes swam up to the body guard.

"Hi!" in which Neji announced to only have the guard stare at him.

"Anyway…" Gaara cut in taking out three passes for entry "We have passes"

The man who had a name tag on that read _'Kabuto' _looked up "Enter" he pulled open the door, finally the music reached their ears as did the other people who had to wait in line.

Music became louder as they pushed their way to the front of the floor, moving through the mass of swaying bodies. Inside they saw a bar to the right which was serving alcoholic and nonalcoholic drinks. A massive dance floor in the front, which they were on, with a stage in the back containing a live band. Jutting to the left was a small room with a curtain that covered the entrance way,

"_That must be the magic shop" _Thought the blonde

"Naruto" Gaara brought him out of his thoughts "Let's go dance..." he held his hand out as the other took it

"Let's!"

**Four Hours Later**

"Alright everyone last song of the night..." Utaka, the lead singer of Jinjuriki stated. While the rest of the band played their last song the jumble of bodies swayed back and forth. All but Naruto, he was sitting by the cloth door. He sighed _"I wonder what that human is doing…"_

Just then a hand slinked out of the make shift door and motioned him to come near. Naruto stared at the hand as it pointed at him and beckoned him again to come closer. Finally deciding to get up and obey the creepy hand he stuck his blonde head inside the 'door'.

"Um…Hello?"

A laugh sounded from the darkened side of the room. "Hello…_young prince_"

He went inside all the way of the room

"Come in come in, I know what you are here for my boy."

"What…I want?" Naruto questioned

"Yes, I know all about that surfer boy…" the man came closer a long snake like tail poked out "Quite handsome isn't he?"

The prince nodded slightly blushing

"Fu fu fu" the dark figure chuckled "_I _can help"

"Help?" the boy asked "How?"

"By ripping that beautiful fin of yours to shreds" now in the small light that was in the rancid shop he saw how evily he was grinning

"_Ripping to…shreds?" _he thought "Will I ever get it back...if I wanted to?"

"Who knows, maybe, I don't know I won't be the one to find out" he emerged all the way into the light "But! I do know that if you force the transformation before the full moon…" the slimy tail that he now saw was an eels not a snake, wrapped around his shoulders.

"Yes?" the teen gulped

"It will feel like you are constantly walking on knives" he smirked "Are you willing to pay the price?"

The young prince thought about this. His options of turning into a human and seeing the love of his life or staying a merman and never changing…ever.

"So? Do we have a deal?" the tail moved to his waist now.

"Deal. Do it" just then after the verbal contract was sealed the end of the tail plunged into the middle of his stomach "Gahh..!"

"This is the price you pay. Pain for love" the end moved down through his fin splitting the beautiful work of art into two. Blood seeped out of the new wounds on his new legs. The wound started from the tops of his ankles to the insides of his thighs. "You must consummate your love in one week boy...or you will change back" the man laughed "Or die, now go!"

He snapped his fingers once the deal was complete. Naruto's vision began to blur as water also began to take a hold of his new land lungs, it felt as if his chest was going to burst. Before he could pass out the vision turned black and he was on the surface.

* * *

><p>Naruto opened his eyes but to his surprise he was staring back into beautiful black orbs.<p>

"Ne...are you okay?"

Naruto bolted up quickly only to bash heads together with the man above him.

"OW! Chikusho!" the black orbed boy exclaimed rubbing his forehead

"Itai…" Naruto muttered rubbing his own head "I'm sorry..."

"The name's Sasuke"

"I'm sorry Sasuke." he turned his head to get a full look at his 'man' for from before he had only seen him from afar. He had black hair that resembled the ass of a duck. His arms and stomach were well toned as well as his legs.

Sasuke sighed heavily and stood up. "Anyway..." he held his open hand out for the boy

Naruto only stared at the hand

"Because I was surfing and saw you lying here…" he looked away "Naked..."

"_Oh my god! I can see my dick for the first time!" _ Naruto quickly looked down at his manhood and blushed. A towel right after was tossed across his lap

"Come with me" Sasuke began to walk away

"H-hey wait!"

"What?!" the teen above him snapped

"I-I need help..."

"With what?" the teen looked annoyed

"Walking..." Naruto looked down like a puppy who had been scolded for peeing on the carpet

The black haired man stared at him "Really?"

The man simply nodded shyly, which was very unusual for the blonde to be shy he was never shy at home. "_Home" _The boy thought.

"Hang on." The man walked away calling a figure named 'Itachi'

"What Otouto?" a tallish man with long black hair stepped into view, while he did look a lot like Sasuke, he did not have duck ass hair.

"I need help"

"What? The great Sasuke-kun needs _my help?_" Itachi walked closer to his brother which was keeping Naruto out of his sight

"No. I am serious."

"With what?" he stood with his hands on his slim hips. Serious mode activated.

"That." He pointed to Naruto and stepped aside

Now this honestly surprised Itachi and immediately went from a teasing brother to a caring friend and nurse in training.

"Hey...are you okay?" he bent down directly noticing the long scars that had already formed.

"I…I think so" Naruto studied the man near him

"I am a nurse, do you feel any pain?"

'_yes' _"No."

He reached to touch the boy's leg, hovering over it to say "I'm going to touch your right leg okay?"

"Don't you mean in training?" Sasuke scoffed quietly which Itachi chose to ignore.

Naruto nodded as the long haired man touched the ankle of the boy, which he winced at the sudden sharp pain that shot up his leg.

"Itai!"

"I'm sorry" he pulled his hand back "Nothing seems to be broken or damaged, can you stand?"

"I'm sorry I haven't even told you my name yet." He pulled the boy up by the arm pits when he got a 'no' for standing. "I am Itachi Uchiha" he slinked his arm around the blonde's waist

"M-my name is Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto." His face flushed, his new legs turning to jelly under him.

"Ne Sasuke, help me!" he sounded worried, for Naruto had started to crumple to the ground.

Sasuke sighed and did as his brother asked (for once).

"Let's take him home"

-3-SasuNaru-3-

It was a beautiful house on the outside. Everything looked happy and homey, but nothing is ever as it seems. Currently his new found helps' parents were going through a divorce, according to Itachi.

"What do you mean 'Keep the Kids?!" I have a right to see them too!" a harsh man's voice yelled throughout the beach side home.

"I'm saying that the children are mine!" the woman retorted, her voice carrying out just as much as the man's.

"Okaa-chan?" Itachi called out softly "Otou-san?"

The voices stopped and a woman, who so very much resembled both of her sons, emerged.

"Welcome home Ita-chan! Sasu-chan!" she looked from the boy in the middle to her two sons. "Where is Kyuu-chan? And who is _this_?"

Itachi let go of the blonde, who Sasuke only tightened his grip on, and hugged his mother. "He had an interview"

"This is Naruto, _Mother._" He spat out, clearly not on good terms with her.

'_His….arm is….' _Naruto blushed faintly as Sasuke's arm slunk slightly lower, hanging loosely on his hips.

"Oh. Well why?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder like one of those preppy school girls.

"Sasuke found him unconscious on the beach by Rock Lee Point." Itachi answered for his younger sibling.

His father now visible in the doorway his mother came from.

"I see." She clearly could care less "Well I am going home, have a nice summer with your _Father."_ She kissed Itachi's cheek, then Sasuke's, stared blankly at Naruto and left.

"Hi boys." Their father sighed; this man was more than happy to have Naruto stay with them as long as he did his part in helping too. "Why don't you all get cleaned up and…we will decided what to do about dinner"

"Yes, sir" all three said in unison

And left to get ready.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done, finally! Please R&R, Thanks!**


	3. A Kingdom's Worry

**A/N: Whelp! I'm back everyone! I have risen from the dead to give you this chapter so please enjoy *bows***

**Warnings: check last chapter (posted as they come)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Flashback"**

"_**Random memories"**_

***Edited***

**Chapter 3: A Kingdom's Worry:**

**~That night around Midnight~**

King Minato and his Queen were lying in bed when Minato suddenly voiced aloud.

"Ne, Ku-chan?" he rolled over to face her red orbs

"Hai, Mina-chan"

"Why…do you think Naruto is afraid of me?" His eyes, as blue as Naruto's, began to water.

A soft hand was placed onto his cheek, soon to wipe away the stray tear that fell from his eye.

She whispered, "Maybe because he never really got the chance to know you, vice versa." The sponge underneath her dipped as she turned over more onto her stomach "You never really met until you became King"

He sighed and kissed her forehead "Maybe so, good night"

"Good night" she closed her eyes and began to dream of happier times

**~Land~**

Currently all boys of the Uchiha household (and visitors) were in bed asleep. Well except for one. A blonde, sixteen year old boy was wide awake staring up at the white ceiling before him. Remembering the past, a past that he would have rather have forgotten.

**Village 10 years ago:**

"**Get out of here!" A woman raged "Don't you ever talk to my child again!" Things began to get worse; tempers were flaring and were about to become hell as her husband soon arrived**

**He wrapped his arm around her slim waist, her blue fin flipping angrily behind her. **

"**The royal children of this dammed village are all freaks" he spoke bitterly **

**A small six year old boy looked towards the sandy bottom of what was the ocean floor, small shells beneath his sunset fin. **

"**All I-I wanted was to-"he was soon to be cut off by a smack that hit his soft tan cheek**

"**I don't care ****what**** you want" It was the man. He had hit the boy; in his mind the lesson was taught.**

"**Hey!" A redheaded man swam towards the group "Don't you dare lay a hand on this child, let alone my **_**brother**_** and a**_** royal!" **_

"**He was harassing my child!" the man argued back**

**The ginger picked up the crying child "**_**This**_** is the sweetest boy you will ****ever**** meet" he moved his face closer towards the man's "Unlike people like you. People who are so blind they fail to see what they have in front of them"**

**The child sized Naruto nuzzled closely into the ginger's chest "N-Nii-chan" he hiccupped**

"**Let's go"**

**The man scoffed as the woman let her child play once again**

"**Royals"**

**END Flashback**

A tear of sadness slid down the tanned cheek "_I don't remember him, who is...he?"_

Just then he felt an excruciating pain in his stomach, just as if it was the snake monster once again. The pain quickly subsided as he slowly lifted up his shirt. What he saw shocked him.

"What…what is this?" he exclaimed quietly. It was a seal, a seal to count down his days. Day one, the burn of the seal.

**~Morning~**

"Naruto…" a voice called "Naruto…time to eat!" Blue crystal eyes opened only to meet red ones.

"WOAH!" he jumped and fell of his bed "Who-who are you?!"

A gentle laughed erupted from the man's chest "We haven't met yet" he picked him up, gently placing him onto his feet "My name is Kyuubi" The first thing Naruto noticed was his dark crimson hair that fell just slightly over his shoulders, his red eyes, and his whisker marked cheeks.

Naruto gently touched his own three scars "_Just like mine" _he thought but smiled softly at the man "It is nice to meet you, Kyuubi-san"

"Oh please, call me Kyuubi" he was now by the door before he turned around and said "Now come on let's go get some of Ita-chan's cooking before Sasuke eats it all"

The blonde nodded and simply followed.

After breakfast the family each had a specific job to help with cleaning up. Naruto's job was to clear the table. During this time he a more time to think about how to ignore the pain in his legs, each step was still razor sharp, but Naruto had to pretend. To pretend that he was like everyone else, a human. He was soon snapped out of his thought and with the table now cleared and dishes being washed by Sasuke's father, he turned towards the voice, which belonged to Sasuke.

"Yes?" he asked the teen

"We are going to the beach now, would you like to come?" Sasuke, Itachi and Kyuubi were already dressed for the beach; being the only one not ready he said he would have to change.

"It's okay we will wait for you!" Kyuubi, being the gentle and caring type, smiled brightly as they all stood by the door. "Oh and just borrow one of Sasu-chan's swim trunks!"

He nodded and as fast as his pain filled legs would carry him he ran up the steps, changed, grabbed a towel that were so nicely provided, and ran back down stairs to the other three boys.

Sasuke was now holding his surfboard, Naruto knew it so well. So well that he knew what the underside said.

'Sharingan' adorned with black commas formed into a circle. This was his lucky board.

Sasuke wore his matching trunks, red with black comma like circles.

"Ne, Sasuke, when is the competition?" Kyuubi asked

"One week from yesterday" he replied as he opened the door and ushered everyone outside.

"_That will be my last night as a human" _Naruto thought worriedly "_I have to 'consummate' my love for him by then" _ "Competition?" The blonde questioned, although knowing what it already was.

"Yes, every year they hold a surfing tournament and this summer, Sasuke entered" Fugaku, their dad answered. Itachi smiled, actually proud of his brother for once.

"Really? Well good luck!" he smiled as he thought to himself "_I already know, I watch the surfers every year'_

"Thank you, Naruto" The stoic ravenette exited the house, more like mansion, and headed to the beach. Naruto following the steps of the others took a small unsure step on the almost white sand.

"Soft..." he murmured. Never really getting the chance to feel the sand between his toes before, he relished in the thought of playing in the sand. Naruto watched as Kyuubi and Itachi ran ahead, Itachi yelling at Kyuubi for something that he took.

"Let's sit over here Naru-chan!"

"_**Naru-chan, don't run to far ahead now!" **_

"Okay, Kyuubi-san!" He shakily ran over, every step bringing him pain. He was almost over to the blanket when tripped.

"_**N-nii-san!' a little boy cried **_

"_**Now what did I tell you about running to fast?" an older brother scolded **_

"_**I'm sorry, Kyuu-nii"**_

_**Kyuu-nii….Kyuu-nii…**_

"Kyuu-nii..?" Naruto whispered just as his face connected with the soft sand

"Naruto!" Sasuke sounded worried "You okay, bro?"

He sat up his back popping a little, but never the less nodded.

"Here…" Sasuke lifted the blonde whisker marked teen up "There we go..." (A/N: XD this is Sasuke's face; / )

"Thank you..." Naruto could have sworn he saw a blush on that pale face…maybe it was just the sun...

"Hn." Was his reply as he walked into the sparkling ocean

As Naruto sat on the blanket, parasol perched above the other ravenette, the blonde and said ginger, said ginger was remembering...

"Of all times" he murmured to himself. The ravenette leaned back into the ginger's chest lovingly. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around the lilth figure of his boyfriend.

"Love you..."

"Love you more…" Itachi whispered

"That isn't possible" Kyuubi whispered back

"How so?" Itachi looked up

"Because I love you enough for the both of us..."

Itachi smiled.

**Kingdom Night:**

"Minato..." Kushina looked towards her husband "I haven't seen Naruto all day. Do you think he is okay?"

"Most likely" was the simple reply. Minato looked up from his document he was reading "He is a teen Ku-chan, teen's need their alone time. Teen _boys" _

Kushina was still worried and unsettled, biting her nails that were neatly manicured, a nasty habit she had formed. "I'm just going to check on him" she lifted herself off of the coral chair and swam to the prince's room. The door was shut, so knocking once she called.

"Naruto?"

No Answer

She knocked again "Naruto?"

No Answer again

This time she opened the door only to find an open window and an empty bed. "Na…NARUTO!" she franticly searched throughout the room still holding onto some hope. With no luck she swam back to the study crying

"Minato! Minato send the guards out!"

"What's the fuss all about?!"

"It's Naruto!" she was bawling by now "He's gone!"

**A/N: Hehe Hey guys! Please don't kill me! I know it has been a while but slowly but surely it's getting done haha. Please R/R. And a big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this so far ^_^**


	4. A Little Closer

**A/N: Please Enjoy!**

**Warnings: check last chapter (posted as they come)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Flashback"**

"_**Random memories"**_

***Edited***

**Part One:**

**Chapter 4: A Little Closer**

It was three days after Naruto had come into the Uchiha household, minus one mother; who, when she came to visit, gave him harsh glares as if he was going to steal his son. _"Well…I kind of am…so I can't blame her" _He thought

Their mother stopped by every night so he was accustomed to these looks and living in a house full of males "_So much testosterone in this house…"_

Soon a ravenette head popped inside his temporary room"Naruto" he questioned "how about we go out for lunch…just you and me"

Naruto's heart was pounding loudly in his ears "S-sure! Just let me change first!"

"Sure thing, Naru" Sasuke watched as the blonde, who was in nothing but his boxers for today was hotter than hell, got dressed. "I-I'll just be downstairs"

"I will be right down!" he called a faint blush on his face. Naruto pulled on a pair of tan capris and an orange shirt that said 'Extreme Ramen Lover' in Japanese. He went to the bathroom and looked at his hair. It was long, just like his father's. _"Dad…" _ He sighed just as a sharp pain hit his stomach. It was already the fourth day the seal had now expanded into a large spiral with small marks surrounding one section. He only had three days left…

**~Ichiraku ramen~ **

"Two bowl of Special B ramen" Sasuke called as they took a seat at the bar area.

"Hai, coming right up!" the waitress called who proceeded to repeat the order to her father.

Sasuke then flashed his dazzling smile to the blonde "Have you ever had ramen, Naruto?"

The blonde shook his head 'no'.

"Hah, judging by your shirt, I think you will like it" He smiled again, rare for this emo "I know Kyuubi-san does"

Then, Naruto realized something. _"This is sort of like a date…" _his face flushed. Soon Sasuke grabbed Naruto's attention and said what he had just thought.

"Isn't this like a date…?" He clenched his hands into fists on the counter; obviously nervous to how the other would react. Naruto placed a hand onto the clenched fists. The ravenette snapped his head towards the blonde.

"I…really like you" Naruto said quietly

Sasuke unclenched his fists "You...do?" his uncertainty present in his voice

"Very much so…" he smiled softly

Sasuke smiled brightly just as their ramen arrived.

**~Kingdom~**

"Did you hear? The Prince has been missing for four days already" one of the shopkeepers told one of his customers

"Yes I heard, it's a miracle isn't it?" she smiled with a light laugh on her voice "I didn't even notice!" Another chimed in.

"Good ridden! He was a menace anyway!" The shopkeeper next to him piped up.

"Hey!" a boy with brunette hair with a white and red fin said angrily "That is my friend let alone the Prince you are talking about! So I would watch what you say."

The man stared at the boy, soon getting too close for comfort. "He was a monster. And a monster will _not _be ruling over me. Ever."

**~After Lunch 3~**

During their lunch date they had learned new things about each other such as, Sasuke had red contacts that he wore for cosplaying. And that he actually enjoys watching anime. As for Naruto he also enjoyed anime and that he loved the ocean. After finding that they enjoyed common interests they talked about what anime's they liked the most. Sasuke and Naruto found that they currently liked _Sword Art Online_. Hey just because he lived under water doesn't mean he can't have one of his parents get him a laptop when they transformed and use it on the beach. Now after changing into their swim suits (even though Naruto wasn't going swimming) they were back on the beach, Naruto watching Sasuke from land and Sasuke surfing in the crystal blue waters that was called the ocean. Sometime after the sun had sunk past the glistening waters Sasuke had joined Naruto now watching as the last of the sun fade away.

"So." Sasuke began "does this….you know make us a couple now?" he inched his hand towards the tan ones, slowly but surely intertwined with the others.

Naruto looked down and saw the pale hand inching towards his own. He didn't stop it on the contrary he enjoyed it, watching the young awkward teen intertwine their hands together. He finally looked up and smiled, lightly squeezing the other's hand "I guess it does…" a light dusting of a blush was sprinkled on the tan cheeks only to find that same dusting on the pale cheeks he had come to love.

"Can I kiss you?" Sasuke slowly leaned closer to his lips Naruto returning the action

"I…don't see why not..." he whispered as their lips connected. A spark of electric surged between them; both relished in the feeling. Naruto had wished for this for so long and now it is finally coming true. His happy life was mere inches from him and now that he had it he wasn't going to let go. It was going all to fast but he didn't mind, as long as he had Sasuke he was happy. But sometimes happy things come to an end.

Sasuke was the first one to pull back, cursing the need for air. "Was that your first kiss?"

A simple nod from the blonde too caught up in the kiss to answer.

"That makes me happy, that I am the first on to capture those soft, plump lips of yours."

Naruto's face flushed even more "That…That is so embarrassing when you put it like that!" he laughed lightly

"But it does…"

"Then, I'm glad you are my first..."

**Kyuubi 3****rd**** POV:**

The ginger haired man was walking along the shore with his own lover at the time, hand in hand. Until he spotted Naruto and Sasuke.

"Ita-chan, look!" he whispered hastily

The ravenette gaze landed on the two teens, who were currently lip locked. "How cute~" he giggled. Itachi loved seeing his cute brother in love. It always made Sasuke mushy and lovey dovey. "Reminds me of us…ne?"

"It does, my love. It does..." Kyuubi's mind drifted off to the times when they were both younger and so in love. But instead of remembering the times when he had that small chat with Naruto.

_**Two days ago**_

"Hi Naruto-chan!" Kyuubi said happily as he plopped down next to the blonde in the sand.

"Hello, Kyuubi-san"

"Oh don't be so formal! Kyuubi will do"

"Alright then, Kyuubi" he smiled towards the ginger, but his attention was soon towards the ocean.

"Something on your mind?" he looked worried for the teen

"Just thinking about home." He responded, resting his head in his knees which he hugged tighter.

"Where did you say you were from again?"

"Oh, just somewhere near here" Kyuubi saw that familiar glint in his eyes as his gaze rested on the raven surfer.

"I see…"

Sasuke had finally dismounted from his board and called Naruto over to talk to him.

"Coming Sasu!" he called but before leaving he turned to the ginger "Bye bye Kyuubi~" he called happily his mood improving just as he bounded over.

"_I see Naru, the ocean huh?" _Kyuubi smirked happy with his own conclusions.

**A/N: *Sigh* No internet sucks. I am so sorry I had planned to have this posted by June 16****th**** or 17****th**** but, our internet connection disappeared on me! /dies well I actually got a lot of chapters written up so that now I can post a little more regularly! Please forgive me! But on another note all of your reviews and favorites and follows put a big stupid grin on my face!**

**Thanks everyone!**

**R&R**

**Rachelle4eva**


	5. A Bitter Sweet Past

**A/N: This is more so of a filler but I hope you like it!**

**Warnings: check last chapter (posted as they come)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Flashback"**

"_**Random memories"**_

***Edited***

**Part One:**

**Chapter 5: A Bitter Sweet Past**

**About 10 years ago: (Itachi POV until bold ends)**

"**All we gotta do is Just be Friends…" Itachi sang to himself humming along with the words he didn't know of "Just Be Friends". But he knew the chorus all too well. He was relating with his recent break up. At fifteen years old he had already expericend heart break and the loss of losing his Kingdom, well his Mother's Kingdom but still, within two years. "The rain that pours inside of my broken heart an emptiness that stretches forever inside of me! I thought I knew what I'd be facing when you walked away but every inch of me's screaming against the pain that's inside…" His heart clenched as he sang the words, but a melodic charm sang throughout the house. A small ravenette came bounding into the room**

"**Nii-tan!" Sasuke called in his cute childish voice "Are you singing your break-up song again?" **

**Itachi's face fell slightly "Eh heh heh…How did you know Sasuke-chan?"**

"**I asked Daddy why you sing this song every time the nice men and women you bring home never come back anymore and he said it was because your heart had been broken and the only way to satisfy your pain was to sing and this song just happened to relate to your pain…" The child said word for word what his father had said. **

"**He did now…Otousan…" He silently cursed under his breath, but Sasuke's super hearing didn't let that go unnoticed.**

"**Ohhhh! I'm telling Okaasan!" Both ravenette exited the room the smaller of the two running down the steps and into their living room.**

"**Okaasan!" **

"**I'm going out!" Itachi told the surprisingly chilly air as he walked out of his house and right onto the golden sand. The night sky shone bright above the ravenette giving him the appearance of a Ninja, but his obnoxious black coat with red clouds gave him away. The ocean. It always gave him a calming feeling. He stepped towards the foaming waters; his source of light was the full moon that shone high above. He was going to do it; he was going into the waters. Running into the water, that felt as if they were pulling him in, he dove once he was far enough and let his transformation happen. This was called Sharingan, the power to transform into a mer or a human at will. Water not being necessary and not just being some made up word. As for Sasuke, he hadn't had this skill mastered so this for was impossible for him as of now.**

**He dove deeper and deeper until he was just about to touch the bottom. He felt an odd thing on his neck and gave it a tentative touch. Gills. He gasped the sound echoing loudly in his ears, he didn't remember them being there when he was a kid...**

"…**A new feature maybe?"**

"**What's a new feature Itachi-chan?" a voice asked behind him**

"**Kyuubi-san…?" he turned to the voice he recognized instantly but still held a bit of questioning in his voice. **

"**The one and only" He held his arms wide open almost as if he was asking for a hug which the ravenette gladly gave, which was so out of character for himself but as no witness that he needed to kill were present, he didn't care.**

"**Kyuubi!" he buried his face into he red head's chest and breathed in deeply. **

"**Let's go to our secret spot, ne?" He smiled into the waters depths and the long hair of Itachi that refused to stay down. **

**With a nod they swam to a cave that was just off to the right of the hidden leaf beach. But as of now it was just called the Hidden beach. Once inside the cave Kyuubi and Itachi hoisted themselves onto the ledge. Itachi transforming back into a human with ease, on the other hand Kyuubi was having a bit more trouble. **

"**Nggn…last day of the full moon…huh?" he laughed to himself but pain was laced in his voice**

"**Yeah…" Itachi whispered back to him. But lyrics soon popped into his head. "**_**Never be the Same by Red" **_**So he sang. "I know you, who are you now? Look into my eyes if can't remember, do you remember…?" If a Siren sang beautiful songs that led sailors to their death, then that is what Itachi was.**

"**My beautiful Siren…" he heard the ginger whisper, causing the other male to stop singing.**

"**Eh…?" Looking over shyly, which was a rare occasion in deed, he blushed. **

"**Break up with your girlfriend?" Kyuubi stabbed Itachi fresh wound. "As for how I know. I could hear you singing from your new house…you never sing unless you have a break up."**

**He was right his girlfriend had broken up with him, sadly, but it was for the best.**

"**The wound still kind of hurts..."**

"**Then how about I add a little sugar to it?" Kyuubi moved closer and pressed his lips to the unexpecting raven. **

"**Wha-?!" His lips were being devoured by the time he had a chance to question what he meant. **

**Kyuubi pulled back and Itachi gasped for breath.**

"**Where in God's name did you learn to kiss like that?!" Itachi raged, showing some emotion for once "Because I know no Mermaid taught your gay ass!"**

"**No one did." Was his simple reply**

"**Hn. Sure." Itachi huffed.**

"**I have a question…" **

"**What?"**

"…**Did the sugar work?"**

**Itachi gave him a look before sighing "You ass. What took you so long?" He soon pressed his lips sweetly back on to the gingers.**

**End**

Red eyes scanned a document once more. "I knew it." He whispered "Outouto…you are one of us."

"One of us?" The blonde who just had happened to be passing heard.

"Ah you are just the person I was just about to go find." Kyuubi turned around "Why don't you close the door and come in?"

Naruto nodded and took a step into the room, giving a quite 'Excuse the interruption' before standing awkwardly in the middle of the room

"Go ahead, sit." The older man gestured to the bed. Naruto sat. "Now, since you have entered this home I have been pondering several things, Outouto."

"Outouto? I'm not rel-"He was stopped.

"Listen." Kyuubi said. "I know what you are. I have seen your scars."

Naruto instinctively pulled his legs closer to himself. "So?"

"So…I have the same scars." He moved to sit in front of the blonde on his knees. "You went to Orochimaru, didn't you?"

"_Orochi…maru?" _ He gasped "Orochichi?"

"Is that what he is calling himself these days? That creep." The ginger visibly shuddered. "I went to him too many years ago. So I could be with the one I love permanantly. But apparently there are side effects."

"Side effects?"

"Not now, that is a different matter." He looked into clear blue eyes "I know you are a part of the Merworld Naruto. I know you are a Merman."

**A/N: Please forgive me! *sigh* so much trouble with this chapter! But I hope you enjoyed it! You now know some of Itachi and Kyuubi's past and now Kyuubi is onto Naruto! Dundundun~ I am happy to say that I am actually glad with this chapter, a lot of modifications from the original version but I think it turned out better! Well anyway please tell me what you think so far, reviews make me smile and flames will be used to- well I don't really know oh! It will be used to heat up my miso soup! Haha **

**Bye bye~**

**Rachelle**


	6. Please! Just give me one more day!

**A/N: To Guest; this chapter may answer your question. If not please PM me and I shall explain in more detail.**

**Warnings: No explicit content yet but don't worry, its coming! Just expect causal swearing in chapters from here on out. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except the plot…**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Flashback"**

"_**Random memories"**_

***Edited***

**Part One:**

**Chapter 6 Please. Just give me one more day!:**

"But that doesn't explain how you and I are related!" Naruto shot back, but still didn't deny what Kyuubi had said.

"You have a birthmark on your left hip." Kyuubi didn't even bat an eye as he calmly stated what no one else knew, except his parents and well…the entire Merworld because who would wear a shirt under water? "And your parents are Minato and Kushina"

Naruto jerked his head up. He was in shock, lifting up his shirt he revealed a bean shaped mark on his left hip. "How did you…?" He didn't finish his question.

"When you were five you could transform into a human. We obviously bathed together, as any big brother would to help his younger sibling. And they are my parents too."

"That just sounds creepy, Kyuubi-chan" It was Itachi's voice. As if Kyuubi could take it for anyone else. "You have a brother complex or something?"  
>Naruto was mortified. "<em>He heard…" <em>"Did….did you hear…"

"Hear what?" Itachi glanced to the blonde who sighed in relief. He had heard and in fact he had known this entire time. He figured from Kyuubi's scars and the way he acted when….well let's just say he put two and two together. Itachi told Kyuubi and Naruto that dinner was ready and it was time to eat. Both nodded and said they would join the family soon. Itachi left. That was when Naruto spoke up.

"It is a long story…" he kept his gaze down.

"Just be glad we aren't having ramen. Otherwise I would say it has to wait." Kyuubi smiled "I'm listening."

"Well…it all started when I saw Sasuke surfing on the waves above our village." And that was when Naruto finally decided to tell his story to someone. Someone he could trust, someone who already knew what he went through.

*******3*******3********3********

It was only five more hours until Sasuke's tournament. The last two days that Sasuke and Naruto had spent together, flew by.

"I'm going to practice!" Sasuke called out to the house. Not really expecting an answer but received one instead.

"Sasuke!" the blonde called "I'll join you!"  
>Sasuke couldn't really care either way. He decided that since Naruto never went swimming he would just find a spot on the sand and watch the raven. So he headed for the glistening waters.<p>

**Orochimaru's:**

"My dear…" he dragged a long nail under the blonde girl's chin. Her empty blue eyes watching the perverts every move.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" Ino spoke with a tone that said 'I could really care less about what you have to say'

"That poor blonde Prince."

"What about the Prince?" she crossed her legs. Yes legs. She was one of the rare humans that abandoned their homes to serve under this man. In exchange she could go between worlds.

"It is his final day"

"Really. I didn't notice" Sarcasm lacing her voice.

"Let's throw some shit into this mix. Now, shall we?" he gestured for her to go

"As you wish…" she bowed slightly, her right hand placed on her heart, and dissipated into bubbles.

**Sasuke 3****rd**** POV:**

He was at the crest of his wave when he happened to look to his right and find a blonde watching him from a rock near the shore. Naked. Being slightly surprised, but not enough to change his expression, he calmly descended from his wave and made his way to what appeared to be a girl.

"Hey. You do know that this isn't a _nude_ beach right?"

She smiled "Yes. I know." Now standing up she stretched her limbs "My clothes were washed away while I was skinny dipping. I'm Ino, by the way."

The blatant lie disgusted Sasuke "Hn." He ignored her introduction.

"Could I borrow a towel?" She moved closer "Maybe…a shirt?"

Keeping his eyes locked on hers so he didn't see anything he didn't _want_ to see, he simply turned and went to his towel that was close by. He picked up his shirt and handed it to her.

"Thanks!" She giggled almost sickeningly "Here! Take this…" She held up a piece of circular coral tied around a cord.

"For what?" He didn't move

"For this" she pulled him into a kiss. After she pulled away she slipped the necklace around his neck. _"Let's see how strong your will against me will be once I activate that coral." _She smirked and simply walked away leaving the shocked raven in his place.

Said raven simply shuddered in disgust and wiped his mouth off. He turned and saw _his_ blonde walking toward him, smiling happily. The necklace hanging now around his neck.

"Only two more hours!" He ran the rest of the short way "Nervous?"

The raven wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and pressed his lips to the tan ones. A spark of electricity coursed through their lips.

"Mhn!" Naruto grunted "Oww! That hurt!"

Sasuke just licked his lips. "Naruto."

"What?" He looked up, his lower lip slightly pink. Never noticing the coral.

"I'm not nervous." He smirked "Not one bit."

**A/N: Please! If any of my lovely reviewers and followers have ANY questions about this story being that you are confused or whatever it may be, just let me know! PM me or better yet you can review and I will be sure to respond! Thank you for the continued support and the constructive criticism! It helps this story improve! I honestly think that this version is MUCH better than the last one! **

**Please let me know what you think and thanks again~**

**Ciao~ **

**Rachelle**


	7. Tonight, I shall Love you!

**A/N: Well everyone this is the last chapter of Part One to **_**"Love that came from the sea"! **_**I will post parts 2 and 3 here too so…WOO!**

**Warnings: Uhh…Yaoi…sex. Yup. That's it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Announcer"**

"_**Random memories"**_

_**Guest: Just maybe~ **_

**Part One:**

**Chapter 7 Tonight, I shall Love you!**

Tonight was the night. It was what Sasuke had been training for, for the last summer and a half. All together there were ten surfers, Sasuke Uchiha was number nine. Kyuubi and Naruto's lucky number. The beach has transformed into one that resembled a Luau. Tiki torches and paper lanterns illuminated the darkening sky. It wasn't yet sundown but it was getting close. And Naruto just prayed that Sasuke finished in time.

"Welcome one and all to the 2013 Surfing competition!" The peppy announcer well…announced to the ever energetic crowd. "How is everyone?!"

If they weren't excited then well they were now, everyone burst into cheers. Including Sasuke's "Cheer Party" which consisted of, Fugaku and Tsunade, Kyuubi and Itachi, and of course Naruto.

Sasuke was standing in line waiting his turn when the skin around the necklace he wore began to tingle. Giving no thought to it he ignored it as he watched Surfer number 1; Shikamaru. This continued for a good twenty minutes, the contestants flying through the course. Except Number Two; Sakura Haruno, who had wiped out within the first ten seconds! Sasuke smirked. It was his turn now, climbing that wave and standing on the crest gave Sasuke the feeling of achievement. That he had finally done it, his lifelong goal to surf in this competition at this moment, and now he was doing it.

As expected he surfed and passed with flying colors. The crowd eating him up, especially the female population. But he had become concerned when the piece of coral began to burn during his run. By now it was scorching.

"Sasuke-kun!" A long haired blonde ran up to him giggling. "Great Job out there!"

He pushed through the crowd trying to get to his boyfriend. He was in eye shot of the raven when all of a sudden he stopped in his tracks. He was lip locked with another blonde, a blonde girl. His heart clenched in his chest. _"Sasuke…I thought you were different."_

As if by some cruel god was watching, a path for Naruto to run away, was made for him. So he bolted for that spot where they had first met. Tears welled in his eyes, threatening to spill which he didn't dare hold back. He was betrayed and he was going back home.

His body was moving on its own. Before he could process what was happening, he was lip locked with the girl he had just met a few hours back. Then he saw his blonde. A look of betrayal was splayed across his face. _"NO!" _ He raged inside. The blonde female smirked and pulled away, cherry lip gloss was shining on her lips. And now on Sasuke's which he promptly wiped off.

"You will never reach him now. He is gone. Gone forever." She laughed snatching the coral necklace off his neck and walked away. Deep inside the girl felt bad. She really felt sorry for the raven, so she snatched the coral off of him and promptly destroyed it. The coral of change. It would change that one strongest emotion within a person. This being love in Sasuke would turn to hate for Naruto. _"Now…to face that man…no not a man…an eel." _ She thought as she returned to him.

"Sasuke! Uchiha!" A furious elder man, who Itachi resembled, also known as Fugaku and the boy's father, raged. "I thought I raised you better!"

"Why?!" Kyuubi clenched onto the raven's shoulders "You better fix this!"

"I didn't do it!" he tore away from the steel grip. "It was that bitch!" He tore ass out of there and ran towards the direction Naruto went.

********3********3********3********

Naruto was standing near the foaming waters, its ocean spray hitting lightly against his face.

"_Naruto….where are you? We miss you so…" His parents._

"_Naruto!" Kiba._

"_Please come home…" His mother now._

"Mom…" he whispered and took a step forward.

"Naruto! Don't!" a ravenette, distraught with fear, tackled the teen away from the ocean tide.

"Oof!" He hit his head in the soft sand "Don't…what?" he spat out "You _betrayed me!"_ tears were falling once more.

Sasuke pinned his wrists down "Don't leave me." He leaned down near the blonde. His breath tickling the soft spot on Naruto's neck.

"Why should I?! You have that….woman!" he spat turning his head so he could stare into those onyx eyes.

"She kissed me!"

"Bullshit! I watched you!" his voice quivered "I-I thought you loved me…"

"I do…Na-ru-to"

Something inside Naruto made him want to be…rebellious. "Then. Prove it."

Something then inside Sasuke snapped. He ripped Naruto up and off of that golden sand that almost matched his own tan skin. A tight grip clasped onto the tan wrist, which pulled him across the tournament grounds and to his house. Just as Sasuke was pulling Naruto inside, an announcer came onto the loud speakers saying that it was time to announce the winners.

It was now close to dusk.

"Starting with tenth place." The voice said.

Up the stairs and into his room in record time, Naruto was flung onto the bed.

"**Tenth place; Sakura Haruno."**

"Oof!" he soon felt a weight over his waist. Sasuke seated himself over the blonde holding him down as he proceeded to attack Naruto's lips.

_***sex scene start***_

"Mnnh!" said blonde moaned quite loudly. Like Sasuke even cared, no one was home to hear him anyway. The raven gave a small nibble on the lower lip of Naruto, which in turn he opened hesitantly. His lover plunged his tongue into said blonde's mouth, which he prodded the blonde's own pink muscle urging it to participate in the activity. Once the raven got a response he explored the hot cavern until it was time to breath.

"**Ninth place; Choji Akamichi"**

"Hah!" Naruto panted once his mouth was released. Sasuke didn't stop though, he let his hands roam feeling the curves (that women would kill to have) under the clothing he so wished he could tear off.

"Naruto…" he whispered huskily into the tan ear, giving the shell of said ear a small lick.

"**Eighth place; Mujini Anano!"**

"Ah….!" The blonde could only moan.

Taking that as a sign to continue, he did. He moved his hands under the shirt of his lover, feeling the softness of his stomach. He finally pulled up the rest of his shirt and finally saw the seal.

"What…is this..?" he questioned

Naruto froze before he spared a glance to the window. It was getting close…

"**Seventh place; "Akamaru!""**

"I will tell you later just…please hurry!"

Giving a quick nod, trusting his lover, he trailed his tongue upwards towards those dusty nipples. He took one in his mouth while the other hand played with the other neglected one.

In Sasuke's swim trunks, it was becoming tight. So unbearably tight. "Naruto…" It just rolled off his tongue, he liked the way it sounded with his voice.

"**Sixth place; Konohamaru Sarutobi!"**

"Sas'ke!" he called giving his hips a thrust into the other males own hips.

Sasuke slid his hand down to Naruto's own tightening pants, rubbing it through them first before dipping his hand under the elastic of his boxers. He gave his erection a gentle squeeze before pumping it to full size. The blonde shivered under the other male, this being his first sexual experience ever.

"**Fifth place; ****Muku!"**

"Sasuke! I-I'm kind of scared!" he covered his eyes with his arms as Sasuke was pulling off his pants and boxers along with his own trunks. Now both fully in the nude.

Sasuke reached into his side table drawer and pulled out lube.

"Don't be…" the raven murmured.

"What…what is that?" Naruto questioned uncovering his eyes and looking up slightly.

"**Fourth place; Shikamaru Nara"**

"It's lube, dobe" Telling the blonde as he poured a fairly good amount onto his fingers "It is going to make it less painful" _"I have had my share of being the bottom so I should know"_

Putting a finger near Naruto's untouched territory he rubbed it gently.

"**Third place; Rinji!"**

"C-cold!" he jumped slightly when the raven finally put a finger into the boy. "It feels…bad…" he mumbled

"It will get better soon." He continued with his work, soon adding another finger and finally the third one. _"No matter how long I prepare him, it will still hurt like a bitch…" _

Just as Naruto was getting used to the feeling the fingers were removed. He whimpered at the loss.

"**Second place; Sai!"**

Sasuke gave himself a few hard strokes before positioning himself at the entrance.

"W-wait…I...I smell cherries…"

"It's the lube dobe…"

Naruto blushed "Is…is it because I…"

"Exactly…Cherry-chan*" Sasuke smirked and pressed his lips to the blonde's.

Sasuke pressed against his entrance that was when Naruto sucked in his breath, causing the raven to stop.

"Don't hold your breath." Sasuke sucked the spot on Naruto's neck just behind his ear, causing him to moan out a 'yes'.

The blonde slowly released his breath and that was when Sasuke pushed in.

"**And, in First Place! Sasuke Uchiha!"**

**A/N: Well, two chapters within two days! Yay! Alright everyone this is the end of Part One! But don't fret I shall have Part Two up shortly so please stay tuned!**

***He is referring to Naruto being a virgin~**

**Sayonara~ **

**Rachelle**


	8. Is it Over?

**A/N: Well! I am excited! This is the official chapter of "Part Two" to "**_**Love that came from the sea" **_

**Warnings: Yaoi, sex…yeah…XD oh and I am putting warnings up for when raunchy stuff comes up because you know some people just like the plot and not…Yaoi. ._. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, except the plot-o.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Flashback"**

"_**Random memories"**_

**Part Two:**

**Chapter** **8 Is it Over?:****  
><strong>

***sex scene ***

Thunder clapped in the distance, causing Naruto's strangled cry of pain to be drowned out. But Sasuke never misses a beat and saw the pained look he was giving.

"I…It hu-hurts!" he cried. The only reason it was hurting this much is because the raven couldn't contain his lust and thrust in all the way to the hilt. Sasuke leaned down near the blonde's ear.

"S-sorry…" he nibbled his ear lobe "I didn't mean…ngh..to do that.."

Naruto's gaze fell upon the sun, which had fallen the rest of the way behind the ocean's horizon.

"We…we made it…" the blonde whispered, thoroughly confusing said raven.

Not even going to ask, thinking that he will get an explanation later, he pulled out slowly before jerking his hips forward, earning a (rather loud) moan from Naruto.

"Ahh!" he gripped the sheets tightly.

Sasuke knew what to find inside of Naruto. It was only a matter of time before…

"Hiiiee!"

Sasuke smirked. _"Found it." _His prostate. Pin Pon*.

Angling his hips so that he would hit that spot with every thrust, he thrust forward... earning another cry just as before.

"Good! It feels…so good!" Naruto was now moving his own hips along with the raven above him. It felt so good to Naruto as if he was gonna burst! "Sas'ke! Some…something is going to come out!"

Upon hearing that he took ahold of the other's member, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Noo!" he cried, reaching down trying to pry Sasuke's hands off "Stop! It…it feels like I'm going to pee!" he covered his face, fully prepared to pee in front of Sasuke while having sex.

"You aren't. Trust me now, release!" he rubbed the tip of Naruto's penis.

"Gahh!" That was it; he came into Sasuke's hand. Shivering all the while Sasuke emptied his load into Naruto's hot cavern.

"Ung…" Sasuke groaned

***end sex scene* **

Sasuke collapsed on top of the boy, both breathing heavily. The raven noticing that the blonde's eyes were slowly closing, he pulled out and kissed the tan scared cheek.

"_When did he get these?" _Sasuke touched the scar on the sun kissed skin "My Sun…" pulling Naruto closer he closed his eyes as well and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"**Oro-chichi's":**

"Damn it!" a voice reverberated throughout the hidden room within the underwater room. A room which was just like land. Dry. Orochimaru had human legs, along with his manservant (although he won't admit it) Kabuto. "That bitch betrayed me! How dare she go against her master's wishes!" A scaly hand ran through black locks, he suddenly turned sharply. "Kabuto!"

The snarky man smirked, a hand pushing up his glasses. "Yes, my Lord?" He handed a green vile to his master "Is this, what you were looking for?"

"Exactly" he smirked and took it from his grip.

"What does it do, my lord?" Kabuto questioned, for once not knowing its powers.

"It forces a transformation on a mer that is human." He smirked and grabbed a blue vile this time. "And this, is a poison"

"Yes, mi'lord and who is that one for?" He stood up and cracked his neck, walking over to the ravenette, he took the bottle and examined its contents.

"Who do you think?" Orochimaru smirked and snatched the bottle back before taking his nail and dragging it creepily down Kabuto's cheek. "It begins with; Prince"

**Land:**

The window was open. The smell after a nice down pour was seeping through and filling Naruto's senses. Back when he was still a merman he would always come to the surface just after a storm. Obviously you would think that he would hate the smell of the sea water or maybe just water in general. But no. He loved it, every aspect of it. How the drops gently fell upon the water or sometimes when they were angry and fed up with everything they fell hard onto the water's surface. Or if he was brave enough, his own skin. It calmed Naruto; it took him to his happy place, but as you know. All good things must come to an end (most of the time, and this is one of those times).

Naruto, who had been up for some time now, simply listening to the quietness in the dark, finally stood up and left the bed. For he _was_ getting cold. Looking around for some boxers (which I might add, had the Uchiha fan on the ass) in the dark wasn't as hard as he would have thought. "_Wait. Is…Is that a light?"_ Naruto thought, he quickly pulled on his boxers and turned around. Only to come face to face with Orochimaru "You…" he whispered in the dark.

"Me?" Orochimaru feigned innocence. Moving closer he said "What about me?"

"You…Why are you here?" Naruto was now pressed against the dresser, Sasuke who was still oblivious to what was going on.

"Because" he said as he gripped the back of the blonde's head, tilting it back. Naruto gasped and that was when he poured both potions into his mouth. "You are coming back whether you like it or not."

"No!" he gasped again as his legs and knees felt weak, as if they were already accepting their fate. Death. "Sasuke! Kyuubi! Itachi!" his voice was cracking and his vision was fading. He was going to fight it. Just then he was hoisted over someone's shoulder.

"I've got him" It was Kabuto.

"Perfect. Let's return, but we have to leave a note for "big brother" now. Don't we?" Orochimaru set a piece of paper on the dresser, not really caring _who_ found it. As long as it was someone important to Naruto.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Itsametwerkio! Lolno. Nothing really much to say but please review and let me know what you all think! **

***Pin Pon = correct answer noise XD**

**As always, Sayonara**

**Rachelle~**


End file.
